


I Wish

by InfinityFandom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Songfic, one direction - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityFandom/pseuds/InfinityFandom
Summary: Después de una simple noche de baile y sonrisas, Severus se da cuenta de sus sentimientos por Nikole. ¿Será lo suficientemente valiente para expresarlos o se esconderá en las sombras?





	I Wish

Severus llega a Grimmauld Place, convencido de tener que decirle la verdad a Nikole. Los verdaderos sentimientos que florecieron aquella noche.

Hace una semana que no le dirigía la palabra. Al principio pensó que sentía rabia, enfado, pero no. Era más profundo que eso. Ella había sacado a flote la parte más noble de Severus Snape, y ahora él tenía que aceptar lo que sentía por ella.

 

Caminó por el pasillo de la sala, pero lo que vio ahí lo dejó atornillado al piso. Retrocedió unos pasos de manera que ni Sirius ni Nikole lo vieran, y se quedó en el marco de la puerta, tratando de entender lo que pasaba.

 

Sirius toma el iPod de Nikole, lo conecta y coloca una música suave. Nikole sentada en el sofá, sonríe.

− ¿Me permite esta pieza?− pregunta Sirius tendiéndole la mano. La sonrisa de ella se ensancha más y acepta gustosa. 

Sirius besa su mano y la acerca a más a su cuerpo.

 

_“He takes your hand, I die a little”_

 

Pone una mano en su espalda baja, casi donde ésta pierde su mano y sostiene la otra en alto. Nikole solo puede mirarlo con adoración.

 

_“I watch your eyes and I'm in riddles. Why can't you look at me like that?”_

 

Nikole voltea hacia la puerta, pero Snape se esconde lo suficientemente rápido como para que no lo vea.

Severus trata de reunir toda su valentía para salir de ahí y hablar con Nikole, interrumpir ese baile, pero no puede. Las palabras no le vienen, está ahí congelado, sabiendo que no va a poder decirle nada. Sus latidos se aceleran.

 

_“When you walk by, I try to say it, but then I freeze and never do it. My_ _tongue_ _gets tied, the words get trapped. I hear the beat of my heart getting louder whenever I'm near you”_

Se asoma de nuevo y es cuando la música empieza a sonar. Bailan lentamente y así siguen un buen rato, hasta que Sirius baja la cabeza lentamente y besa a Nikole.

Snape rogaba para que ella se retirara, pero le siguió el juego y continuó el beso.

 

La rabia, tal vez envidia y tristeza, consumieron a Severus. Cuánto deseaba ser él el que la besara.

 

_“But I see you with him slow dancing, tearing me apart 'cause you don´t see. Whenever you kiss him, I'm breaking. Oh, how I wish it was me._

 

Aquella noche de luna llena cuando sin saber cómo, alumna y profesor terminaron bailando. Meciéndose lentamente sin sonido de música alguna...

Cómo deseaba regresar en el tiempo. No haberla abandonado a medianoche al darse cuenta de lo que hacían. Ahora Sirius la besaba y la sostenía entre sus brazos. Severus sabía que él pudiese estar en su lugar, si tan sólo hubiese dicho esas tres palabras.

 

_“He looks at you the way that I would, does all the things I know that I could, if only time could just turn back. 'Cause I got three little words that I've always been dying to tell you”_

 

−Te amo Nikole −susurró Snape antes de dar vuelta y salir por donde entró. Retirándose de la partidas porque sabía que Sirius ya la había ganado.

 

Seguramente Nikole pasaría la noche pensando en Sirius, y a él ya lo habría olvidado. No podía dejar de recordar ese baile. El de ella con Sirius y luego el de él con ella. Que tonto había sido al no aprovechar el tiempo. Ahora sólo deseaba que Nikole pensara en él tanto como pensaba en Sirius.

 

_“With my hands on your waist while we dance in the moonlight._

_I wish it was me that you call later on 'cause you wanna say goodnight. 'Cause I see you with him slow dancing, tearing me apart 'cause you don't see”_

 

Ese baile iba a quedar grabado en su memoria.

 

_“'Cause I see you with him slow dancing, tearing me apart 'cause you don´t see.  But I see you with him slow dancing, tearing me apart 'cause you don´t see. Whenever you kiss him, I'm breaking. Oh, how I wish. Oh, how I wish, oh, how I wish that was me._

_Oh, how I wish that was me”_


End file.
